lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Rebbystar/The story of Kisabi (The villain in my version of Kiara’s regin) part 1
It was around noon as Malai approached the dried up watering hole, thinking she could relax a bit before it was time for her to hunt for the hyenas. She began to lick her bruised paw, remembering how last night Shenzi had bitten her for refusing to give up a bone but she was able to kick her away, causing Ed and Banazi to follow after her. Little did she know Scar saw the incident and was creeping up behind her. Just as she finished licking her paw she heard the last thing she wanted to hear that day. Why if it isn’t Malai! I hope you’re not slacking of feeding duties. Scar smirked getting closer to the cream lioness with every word he said. Am not, she said in a somewhat annoyed low voice. Are you sure? He asked his dark emerald eyes glowing as he placed his paw on Malai’s bruised one. Malai took a step back nearly triping on a stone making her look as she was bowing which only made Scar laugh. Oh no need to bow Malai replied the king, am here to talk not.. What do you want Scar?! She yelled, standing up straight looking at Scar in the eye. Temper Temper replied Scar slowly. Now from what I see you’re hurt. Just a bruise... she replied still angry with the king. Now may I ask who gave it to you? He asked this time showing his teeth. It wasn’t a hyena now was it? Malai was in shock, had he seen me kick Shenzi? She wondered, but her only thoughts were filled with fear and not joy. You know very well that hyenas eat before you right? How do you know that? She asked in her head but instead asked this: Oh, was that zebra that we caught still not enough?! She cried with her black claws out. We worked are bodies of that whole day to find food! But Scar placed his tail on her chin and said, yes yes I know you poor creature but you know the law! He spat out loud, pining Malai onto the ground growling in anger. My “friends” eat first! She turned her head to realize it was what look liked ten hyenas behind Scar. Oh no why! She asked to herself. Suddenly, Scar’s grip was not as strong as before. Tell you what he said in a soft tone, letting go of Malai. I’ll let them teach you a lesson! Yes perfect! Malai froze not knowing what to do either she run back to Pride Rock or run towards the gorge. She decided to run towards the gorge, not wanting to put her sisters in danger and finally ran of. The hyenas preceded after her, with Scar only leaving them to deal with her laughing as the chase began and headed back home. The cream lioness kept running avoiding anything that could cause her to trip and as the gorge got closer and closer she ran faster and faster until finally she leaped down into it landing on a ledge. She looked up, out of breath and tired at the hyenas who were chasing her, not surprised that Shenzi was with them. Good luck climbing out kitty! She laughed evilly with the rest of her clan doing so too leaving Malai in the gorge all alone. Suddenly Malai collapsed with tears rolling down her face remembering all the terrblie things that had happened in her life so far. She had lost Mufasa and Simba and her mother due to a hunting frenzy in order to feed the hyenas. and now it looks like she would be stuck down their forever... (To be continued....) (Please note Kisabi will probably appear in part 3 or 4!) Category:Blog posts